


Midnight

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows up late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 38. (Posted to LJ on February 7.) Prompt from tw100. Challenge #183-Shadow Play. Beta by beta_goddess. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Took you that long to ditch him?”

Jack didn’t bother answering. He’d honestly thought he was doing the best thing for Ianto by making him feel alive and desired after Lisa. It hadn’t occurred to him that Ianto would expect considerably more than Jack was willing to give. Unfortunately a clean break abetted by a dose of ret-con was impossible with Gwen’s oh-so-sympathetic eyes on the situation.

Tonight it had taken over an hour to give his faithful shadow the slip, but it was worth it for a night free of promises and demands.

Owen was just what he needed.


End file.
